Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A White Lighter orbs into the manor with his charge and almost immediately dies from a Dark Lighters' bolt. The Charmed Ones must protect this charge until a new White Lighter can be assigned. But this is no ordinary charge.


CHARMED  
"GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER?"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the  
property of the WB television network, except for those characters  
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no  
infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
A White Lighter orbs into the manor with his charge and almost  
immediately dies from a Dark Lighters' bolt. The Charmed Ones  
must protect this charge until a new White Lighter can be assigned.   
But this is no ordinary charge.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige came into the manor and simply plopped down on the sofa.   
She leaned her head back on the back of the sofa and closed her  
eyes. Just then, Piper came into the living room.  
  
"Rough day?" asked Piper.  
  
"You have no idea," said Paige. "I had a woman in my office  
today. Her husband thinks he's Mohammed Ali or something. You  
should see the bruises she comes in with. Anyway, I've been trying  
to get her to leave the bum. Today, she finally decided to do it.  
  
"Then, in the middle of everything, her husband shows up. It was  
pretty ugly. Several of the men in the office had to physically restrain  
him until the police arrive. They took him away in handcuffs and  
everything. And to top everything off, his wife rushed right down to  
bail him out."  
  
"Well, honey," said Piper, "some people just like abuse, I  
suppose."  
  
"No," said Paige, "I don't believe that. No one wants to be beaten  
up every day. It's a cycle with these women. Their fathers' were  
usually abusive towards their mothers and a lot of the time to them  
as well. They just don't seem to understand that it's not normal to  
live like that."  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Piper. "I guess I never thought  
of it that way."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "I hope I can talk her into leaving him. I'm  
really afraid he might seriously hurt her. Or worse."  
  
"Just remember," said Piper, "no magic at work. Unless it's  
demon related, you can't use your magic to fix things."  
  
"I know, I know," said Paige. "Sometimes it's just hard, that's all.   
I'd like to turn that guy into a toad or something."  
  
"I know how you feel," said Piper. "But you know the rules as well  
as I do. Just do what you can for her."  
  
"I will," said Paige. "Where's Leo and Phoebe?"  
  
"Leo had some kind of meeting or something with the Elders,"  
said Piper. "Some kind of big White Lighter meeting. He should be  
back soon. I don't know where Phoebe is. I think she's still misses  
Cole. He hasn't come back yet from thinking things over."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "after what he went through when we fought  
the Source, can you blame him? He was a demon for over a  
hundred years. Then, bang, he's not anymore. Then, bang again,  
he's possessed by this Hollow and helps destroy the Source. That's  
gotta give him a lot to think about."  
  
"I suppose," said Piper. "I'm fixing dinner. Want to help?"  
  
"No," said Paige. "I think I'm just going to sit here and relax for a  
bit, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour."  
  
"Okay," said Paige.  
  
Piper went back into the kitchen while Paige sat on the couch  
vegging out. Two more days until the weekend. She promised  
herself that when Saturday got there, she was going to treat herself.   
Maybe she'd call Peter Coombs. She would really enjoy going out  
with him again.  
  
A while later Phoebe came into the manor. She seemed to be  
more cheerful than she had been for several days. Maybe she had  
heard from Cole. That would account for her mood.  
  
"Hey," said Phoebe, sitting down in a chair. "How's it going?"  
  
"Rough," said Paige. "Piper is in the kitchen. She said dinner  
would be ready in about an hour."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "Maybe I'll go in and see if she needs a  
hand."  
  
"You do that," said Paige. "I think I'm going to just sit here until  
dinner is ready and unwind."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, jumping up.  
  
She went into the kitchen where Piper was cooking. Phoebe had  
always admired Pipers cooking ability. Her own cooking was okay,  
but Piper had been a chef. Each meal with her was always a  
mini-adventure.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," said Piper as Phoebe came into the kitchen, "how  
are you doing?"  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "I just wish Cole would get back. I miss  
him."  
  
"Aw, I know," said Piper, hugging her. "He'll be back before you  
know it. Just wait and see."  
  
"I hope so," said Phoebe. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"My famous vegetarian lasagna," said Piper, "with my secret  
sauce ingredient."  
  
"Great," said Phoebe. "Garlic bread?"  
  
"Of course," said Piper. "What would my famous vegetarian  
lasagna be without my equally famous garlic bread?"  
  
The two sisters just giggled. It had been a while since they could  
laugh so freely. They had lost Prue, discovered another sister,  
fought the Source and won, and weathered uncounted demon  
attacks along the way. They were looking for a long deserved rest.  
  
"Uh, guys," screamed Paige from the living room, "I think you'd  
better get in here."  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran to the living room. Phoebe was ready with  
her martial arts and Piper was prepared to freeze, or blow up,  
whomever or whatever had caused Paige to scream. As they  
entered the living room, they saw two men standing near the  
fireplace.  
  
One man appeared to be unconscious. The other was holding  
him and was conscious. But just barely. Sticking out of his back was  
a black bolt. The kind fired from a crossbow. Piper and Phoebe took  
one look at the sight and knew instantly what had happened.  
  
"Dark Lighter," said Phoebe.  
  
The man still conscious looked around with a look of excruciating  
pain on his face. He smiled weakly.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," he gasped. "Need . . . to . . . see . . . Leo."  
  
Suddenly he collapsed to the floor, dropping the man he was  
holding. He fell on top of the man as if protecting him with his own  
body.  
  
"Leo," called Piper into the air as Phoebe rushed to the mens' aid.   
"Leo we need you now. It's an emergency."  
  
"Paige stay back," said Phoebe. "That's a Dark Lighters' bolt. If  
you touch it, it could kill you."  
  
"I know," said Paige. "Don't worry. I have no intentions of  
touching it."  
  
Leo orbed in next to Piper as Phoebe pulled the offending bolt  
from the mans' back. Blood seeped from the wound. The man was  
breathing in long, labored gasps. Phoebe could tell he was fighting  
just to stay conscious.  
  
"What is it?" asked Leo.  
  
"Dark Lighter attack," said Piper, pointing at the man.  
  
"I was sitting on the couch and they just orbed in," said Paige. "I  
didn't know what to do. Since they orbed in, I assume he must be a  
White Lighter."  
  
"You did the right thing, Paige," said Leo, going to the man. He  
carefully turned the man over. "Alex? My God, Alex, it is you. Then  
that must mean this is . . . ."  
  
"No time," gasped Alex. "Dark Lighter attacked the meeting.   
Avoided everyone but him. You have to protect him, Leo. Let the  
Elders know. They have to protect him."  
  
Suddenly the man stiffened and was dead before Leo could use  
his healing powers. Leo checked Alexs' neck.  
  
"He's dead," said Leo. "There's nothing I can do."  
  
"Then he was a White Lighter?" asked Phoebe. "And you knew  
him."  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "This must be his charge. Hurry, help me get  
him on the sofa."  
  
"Charge?" asked Paige. "You mean as in only one. I thought  
White Lighters had more than one charge."  
  
"Most do," said Leo as he, Piper, and Phoebe carefully lifted the  
second man and laid him on the sofa. Piper checked him over but  
found no injuries except for a small cut on the mans' forehead.  
  
"He must have hit his head," said Leo. "That's why he's  
unconscious. Piper, can you get him some water?"  
  
"Sure," said Piper, going to the kitchen.  
  
While she was gone, Leo used his healing powers to heal the  
mans' injury. Within seconds, there was no sign of it.  
  
"Alex was a special White Lighter," said Leo. "He has . . . had,  
only a single charge. I'll explain everything later. Right now I have to  
go see the Elders. They have to be made aware of what's happened  
here. You three will have to protect him until I get back."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe.  
  
Just then, Piper came back into the living room with a glass of  
water. As she did, the man groaned slightly, then opened his eyes.   
Piper handed the glass to Leo who helped prop the man up so he  
could drink.  
  
"Here, sir," said Leo, "drink this. You're safe for now. I'll be back  
shortly. These three will watch over you until I get back."  
  
Without another word Leo orbed out. All three sisters found this  
extremely odd. He was always warning them about exposing  
themselves, and him, to others. That no one could know who or  
what they were. And here he was orbing in front of a total stranger.  
  
The man sat up on the sofa and brushed the hair out of his eyes.   
As he looked up at the sisters, they all just stared at him in shocked  
surprise. They recognized him, of course. They had seen him on  
television many times. Most people had. But it was still almost  
impossible to believe that he was actually sitting in their living room.  
  
Sitting on the sofa in the Halliwell manor was the President of the  
United States of America.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you okay, Mr. President?" asked Piper as she handed him a  
second glass of water.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm okay," said the President. He looked over at  
Alexs' body. "He was a good man. And a good agent. I'm going to  
miss him."  
  
"I'm Piper Wyatt," said Piper. "This is Phoebe Halliwell and Paige  
Matthews, my sisters."  
  
"Three sisters, three names," said the President.  
  
"I'm married," said Piper. "Phoebe is single and Paige is a half  
sister."  
  
"I see," said the President. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you.   
Even if it is under such unusual circumstances."  
  
"Okay," said Paige, "so, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Paige," said Phoebe. "You don't just ask the President of the  
United States what happened."  
  
"No, it's okay," said the President. "She has a right to know. You  
all do. After all, we just orbed in unannounced."  
  
"Orbed?" questioned Piper. "You know how you got here?"  
  
"Of course," said the President. "And since you didn't ask me  
what 'orbed' meant, I can only assume you know, too. Besides,  
Alex wouldn't have brought me here unless you had the power to  
protect me. From what, I'm not really sure just yet."  
  
"Okay, sir," said Phoebe. "Why don't you start from the  
beginning. Tell us exactly what happened. Maybe we can figure this  
thing out."  
  
"Okay," said the President. "Well, as you may be aware, I've  
been conducting sensitive negotiations with two countries who were  
formerly part of the Soviet Union. After the Union broke up, many of  
these countries became independent countries. Some, such as the  
two I've been talking with, have minor skirmishes along their  
borders."  
  
"That much we know," said Paige. "It's been all over the news.   
Something about your trying to negotiate an end to the dispute."  
  
"Yes," said the President. "We're very close, too. In just a couple  
of days we would have reached an agreement. And, I might add, it  
will help to bolster the presence of the United States in the region as  
well."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Phoebe. "Why did Alex suddenly  
orb you here?"  
  
"That I'm not completely sure of," said the President. "I was  
asleep in my room when suddenly this man dressed in all black just  
appeared. He was carrying a crossbow. I thought how strange it  
was that he would use such an antiquated weapon, especially  
considering all the more modern sophisticated protection I have  
around me."  
  
"Dark Lighter," said Piper.  
  
"Is that what he was?" asked the President. "Alex mentioned  
them before but I had never seen one. Anyway, this Dark Lighter, as  
you call him, said he couldn't let the negotiations go any further.   
That I was upsetting the plans of some very powerful people.  
  
"Before he could fire his crossbow, Alex orbed in and saved me.   
He shielded me with his own body. He gave his life for me. Just as  
any of the Secret Service agents would. I'll have to find some way to  
repay him for that."  
  
"He was a Secret Service agent?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Leo, orbing in. "How are you, Mr. President?"  
  
"Fine now, Leo," said the President. "How are you? It's been a  
long time."  
  
"You know him?" asked Piper.  
  
"We met a long time ago," said Leo. "And, yes, he knows I'm a  
White Lighter. And that Alex was, too."  
  
"I'm confused," said Phoebe. "What about keeping who and what  
we are a secret? Not letting anyone know about us or you?"  
  
"It's kind of complicated," said Leo. "Many world leaders have  
their own personal White Lighters. To protect them from demonic  
attacks. Without that protection, they'd be open to even the least  
power of demons. Those White Lighters protect those leaders so  
they can get on with the business of running their countries."  
  
"As I understand it," said the President, "the White Lighters are  
more of a deterrent. Since they can orb me, or any leader, out, it  
keeps demonic forces from attacking. Only I don't know what  
happened this time, Leo. Piper says the demon that attacked me  
was a Dark Lighter."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Leo. "I just came from the Elders. One of the  
countries you've negotiating with is developing biological weapons.   
They were planning to use them to destroy their enemies; the other  
country you're negotiating with."  
  
"Biological weapons?" questioned the President. "Our  
intelligence never told me any of this."  
  
"They probably don't know," said Leo. "It's all very hush hush.   
It's being done by a militant faction of the government. The leaders  
don't know anything about it."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said the President. "Both leaders seem  
genuinely sincere on reaching a settlement."  
  
"They are," said Leo. "That's why the Dark Lighter was sent after  
you. If you made the agreement, it will ruin these plans. They won't  
be able to use the biological weapons. The best way to prevent the  
negotiations from being completed was to take you out of the picture.  
  
"The Dark Lighter was supposed to make your death look like  
natural causes. With you dead, both sides would have returned  
home with no settlement reached. Tensions would escalate and  
eventually war would break out. Then the biological weapons could  
be used without suspicions."  
  
"Who is it?" asked the President. "Who's developing the  
biological weapons?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, sir," said Leo. "The Elders say you'll have to  
discover that for yourself. But we are to protect you until this Dark  
Lighter can be taken out of the picture."  
  
"If whomever did this sent a Dark Lighter," said Paige, "doesn't  
that mean there are demonic forces involved?"  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "He'll probably come here to finish the job.   
Which means we have to be on our toes. If he comes to the manor,  
his only objective will be to kill the President."  
  
"I'm sure the Secret Service is looking for me by now," said the  
President. "After all, the President of the United States just doesn't  
vanish into thin air."  
  
"I'll take care of that, sir," said Leo. "I'll let Stephen know what's  
going on. He can come up with something to cover for you while  
you're away."  
  
Leo orbed out without further explanation.  
  
"Who's Stephen?" asked Paige.  
  
"Another Secret Service agent," said the President.  
  
"There's more than one White Lighter in the Secret Service?"  
asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said the President. "Actually, there are four. Alex was  
assigned to me directly. The others help in cases like this. Although  
I must admit, I think this is the first time something like this has  
happened."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "Phoebe, we're going to need a Dark Lighter  
vanquishing spell. Paige, why don't you stay with the President in  
case we have any unexpected guests. I'll go finish dinner. It should  
be ready pretty soon. Mr. President, I hope you like vegetarian  
lasagna."  
  
"Can't say I've ever had it," said the President, smiling. "But I'm  
looking forward to it."  
  
Phoebe went up to the attic to research a spell to vanquish a Dark  
Lighter. Piper went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. And Paige  
sat on the sofa next to the President not knowing exactly what to say.   
How do you start a conversation with the President of the United  
States?  
  
Dinner began stiff and awkward. The sisters weren't sure exactly  
what to say to the President. He was the leader of the free world.   
He dined with kings, presidents, and dignitaries, on a regular basis.   
They weren't exactly sure just what you talked about with the  
President.  
  
Remarkably, he was the one who made them feel more at ease.   
Despite is larger than life reputation, which was normal for any  
president, he was very friendly. Within no time they were talking and  
laughing as if it was any other household. They almost forgot he was  
the President of the United States. Suddenly, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Well," said Leo, "looks like you're all getting along okay."  
  
"Sure are, sweetie," said Piper. "And no sign of any Dark  
Lighters."  
  
"Mr. President," said Leo, "I've spoken to Stephen. He's going to  
take over Alexs' duties. But it's going to take some time for him to  
make all the necessary arrangements."  
  
"Thank you, Leo," said the President. "I'm going to miss Alex. He  
was a very good listener. And as a White Lighter, I didn't have to  
worry about him telling anyone else."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find that Stephen will be the same way," said Leo,  
smiling. "Right now, we have a Dark Lighter to worry about. It won't  
take him long to figure out that Alex brought you here. When he  
does, he'll come to finish what he started."  
  
"We're ready," said Phoebe, holding up a piece of paper. "One  
Dark Lighter vanquishing spell as requested. One recitation from this  
and it's bye bye Dark Lighter."  
  
"Good," said Leo.  
  
"What about my absence?" asked the President. "How is  
Stephen going to explain that?"  
  
"You're not really gone," said Leo. "You've come down with a bad  
cold and are going to spend the next couple of days in bed. You've  
left orders that no one but Stephen is to disturb you."  
  
"Excellent," said the President. "I can get back without anyone  
knowing I was ever gone. What about Alex?"  
  
"I've already orbed his body to the Elders," said Leo. "They'll take  
care of it."  
  
"Good," said the President. "Well, what do we do in the mean  
time?"  
  
"Maybe you should go get some rest?" suggested Phoebe.   
"What you've been through must have wore you out."  
  
"I must admit," said the President, "I am a bit tired. The  
negotiations are tiring enough. This whole business with the Dark  
Lighter has been even more taxing."  
  
"You can use our room," said Piper. "Leo, why don't you show  
him where it is?"  
  
"Mr. President," said Leo.  
  
He showed the President upstairs while the sisters prepared for  
the Dark Lighter attack. One of them would stay with the President  
all the time. If the Dark Lighter showed up, she would protect the  
President until the others showed up. All she would need to do is  
call for Leo. He could let them know of the danger.  
  
It was very late when the Dark Lighter appeared in the kitchen of  
the manor. Almost everyone was upstairs. He gripped his crossbow  
tightly. He knew the President was in the house. It had taken him a  
while to track where the President had been taken by his White  
Lighter. He also knew that White Lighter would no longer be a  
problem for him.  
  
He was glad he had waited. He was upstairs when that accursed  
White Lighter had taken the President to his room. He could have  
attacked then. But they were expecting him. They would have been  
waiting for him. By waiting, he had increased his chances of a  
successful attack on his prey.  
  
Cautiously, he edged his way up the stairs. He knew how  
dangerous the Charmed Ones could be. One of his contemporaries  
would probably have just materialized in the room where the  
President was sleeping. Counting on surprise to do the damage  
before the Charmed Ones could know what was going on.  
  
He, however, was more cautious. He would make sure that the  
Charmed Ones were out of the way before he struck. At the top of  
the stairs he stopped and looked around.  
  
It was very quiet in the manor. He bypassed the first door,  
knowing that this was the room where the President lay sleeping.   
Carefully, he moved to the other doors, carefully opening each one  
only a crack. He peered in seeing the shadows of the people  
sleeping in the beds.  
  
One of the sisters lay in the first room he checked. He watched  
her for several moments making sure she was sleeping. She didn't  
move. Satisfied that she was no threat, he moved to the next door.   
One of the sisters lay in the bed and a figure sat in a chair in the  
corner, covered up with a blanket. Obviously the older sister and her  
White Lighter husband occupied this room. Again, he watched them  
for several moments to make sure they were sleeping soundly.  
  
Once he made sure they were sleeping soundly, he moved back  
to the first door he had bypassed. Only a single sister was in this  
room. As was his prey. It would be easy. He would cast the door  
open, shoot the President, and be gone before anyone knew what  
had happened. He mentally patted himself on the back for his  
ingenuity.  
  
Cautiously, he cracked the door open only slightly. A figure lay in  
the bed. Obviously, this was his prey. In a corner sitting In a chair  
was the third sister. She sat reading a book, oblivious to his  
presence.  
  
It was the middle sister. Phoebe was her name. She had no  
active powers that would present an obstacle to him. The eldest  
sister was the one he was most worried about. Her freezing and  
explosive powers could present a problem for him. And the youngest  
power of orbing might be able to get the President out of the room  
before he could attack.  
  
As it was, this would be very quick and very simple. He would  
open the door, shoot the President, and be gone. It was perfect.   
And he would have done something no other demon could boast of.   
Made a successful attack in the Charmed Ones' home and escaped.  
  
The Dark Lighter took a breath and held it for a second. Then he  
let it out and took hold of the doorknob. He pulled the door open and  
stepped into the room. Phoebe looked up as he stepped in. She  
started to rise, but he was quicker. He pointed the crossbow at the  
form in the bed and fired. The bolt found its' mark and embedded  
itself deep in the figure.  
  
"Well," said a voice behind him, "you took your sweet time getting  
here. We had almost given up on seeing you."  
  
The Dark Lighter turned involuntarily and saw Piper standing in  
the hallway. A movement caught his eye and he turned to see Paige  
standing in the hallway at the other end of the hallway. The Dark  
Lighter turned and started to vanish.  
  
"No you don't," said Leo stepping out of the room where the  
President was supposedly sleeping.  
  
Leo hit the Dark Lighter on the chin and the demon went flying  
into the hallway. His crossbow clattered to the floor as he struck the  
wall and clamored to the floor. Phoebe was on her feet in a second  
and snatched up the crossbow. The Dark Lighter gained his feet.   
As he started to vanish, the three sisters began to incant the  
vanquishing spell. The Dark Lighter simply stood transfixed in place  
as the spell kept him from vanishing.  
  
"Powers of goodness, powers of light, take this dark angel from  
our sight, send him back from whence he came, and make it safe in  
this house again."  
  
The Dark Lighter howled in agony as flames erupted around him.   
Within seconds, he was totally consumed and disappeared as if he  
had never been there. As soon as he had vanished, grams  
materialized in the hallway.  
  
"Thanks, grams," said Piper. "For watching over the President for  
us."  
  
"My pleasure," said grams. "Take care of yourself, Mr. President.   
You're in good hands with my girls."  
  
"I know I am, Penny," said the President. "It was a pleasure to  
have met you."  
  
Grams just smiled, then faded from view.  
  
"Well," said the President, "it seemed your little ploy worked. That  
attic isn't the most comfortable place I've ever spent the night, but it  
appears it was one of the most secure."  
  
"That was a brilliant idea, Paige," said Piper. "Having the  
President hide in the attic while we waited down here for the Dark  
Lighter."  
  
"Phoebe deserves part of the credit," said Paige. "It was her idea  
to summon your grandmother and have her watch over the  
President. That Dark Lighter didn't expect anything like that."  
  
"She's your grandmother, too," said Piper.  
  
"Well," said Leo, "I need to be getting the President back to his  
negotiations. Stephen will be waiting for him."  
  
"Ladies," said the President, "it's been a genuine pleasure  
meeting the three of you. I must admit, I wish I had the three of you  
on my staff. Your powers could be a big help to me in some  
circumstances."  
  
"I'm sure they would," said Piper. "Unfortunately, we have other  
matters to attend to. Matters which keep us pretty busy as it is."  
  
"I understand that," said the President. "You have your demons  
to fight, and I have mine. I'm just thankful that mine are the normal,  
mortal kind."  
  
"Have a safe journey, Mr. President," said Phoebe.  
  
Leo put his hand on the Presidents' arm and the two of them  
orbed out.  
  
"That was different," said Piper. "Fighting a Dark Lighter to save  
the President of the United States. That should look good on a  
resume."  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Paige. "The President was right about  
one thing. Waiting up in that attic isn't the most comfortable place in  
the world. I'm bushed."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe. "I think I'll hit the sack myself. Lots of  
work tomorrow looking for a job."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "Leo should be back soon. I think I'll join the  
two of you and wait for him in our room."  
  
The three sisters turned and went to their respective rooms to  
sleep the rest of the night.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a  
variety of shows and subjects at  
http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post  
your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
